1910
1910 is a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Premières * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased Events ; January * 13 - The first direct broadcasting . The inventor Lee De Forest transmits an action of Enrico Caruso from the Metropolitan Opera . * 28 - The Seine reached in Paris at the Pont d'Austerlitz a record high. Large areas become flooded Paris. ; February * 3 - ( Germany ) - Hugo Junkers start working on the first practicable, cantilevered aircraft that is entirely of metal. It comes in 1915 . * 21 - ( Egypt ) - Prime Minister Boutros Ghali Pasha comes after an attack with a revolver. He is a pro- British stance criticized. * 25 - ( Tibet ) - Dalai Lama Thubten Gyatso fled the binnenrukkende Chinese troops into British India . ; March * 3 - ( USA ) - In New York , the Rockefeller Foundation, established to promote science. * 14 - ( USA ) - Blow-out oil well Lakeview 1 in California , which eventually goes nearly lost a billion liters of petroleum. * 16 - ( US ) - With 211.977 km / h draws Barney Oldfield a new speed record for the mile at Daytona Beach . He uses a Daimler-Benz -car with 200horsepower . * 28 - ( France ) - Henri Fabri succeeds in the first to take off, fly and land a seaplane . ; April * 15 - Charles Daniels sharpened in New York his own world record in the 100m freestyle until 1.02,8. The old record was held since July 20th 1908 on behalf of the American swimmer . * 18 - ( Germany ) - Krupp and MAN tests for the first diesel engine in trucks . * 20 - The Halley's Comet is visible from the Earth. * 23 - In Brussels , the 24th World Exhibition opened. * 30 - First National Emma Flower Collecte for tuberculosis control . ; May * 11 - The comet Halley shaves in relatively short distance along the Earth . Clairvoyants announce the end of the world. * 27 - ( France ) - When experimenting with submarine sinks the Pluvoise after colliding with a post boat. * 28 - ( USA ) - Ralph Craig is 21.2 seconds, a new world record in the 200 meters (without turning). * 31 - The United Kingdom grants the Union of South Africa the status of dominion . The Union created by the unification of the colonies Cape Colony ,Transvaal , Natal and Orange River . The official languages are English and Dutch . ; June * 11 - ( Luxembourg ) - The International Olympic Committee (IOC) for taking the Olympic Games of Stockholm in 1912 the decathlon and swimming for women in the program. * 13 - ( USA ) - Carolyn Hale jumps in New Milford 1.41 high . This is the first recorded high jump record for women. * 25 - ( France ) - In Paris dances the Ballets Russes of Serge Diaghilev for the first time the ballet The Firebird with music by Igor Stravinsky . * June - In Edinburgh is the World Missionary Conference held. ; July * 4 - The black world boxing Jack Johnson defends his title against former world champion white Jim Jeffries in Reno (Nevada) . While the public "kill the nigger" roars, he beats Jeffries with a knockout in the fifteenth round. The same night break there from Texas to New York street battles. * 5 - The New Zealander Anthony F. Wilding wins the men's singles at Wimbledon . The English Dorothea Lambert Chambers won the women's singles. * 10 - ( Mexico ) - The electoral college states that Porfirio Díaz won the election. * 16 - ( France ) - Octave Lapize win the Tour de France . * 29 - On vliegkamp Ede flies Johan Hilgers first Dutchman over Dutch territory. ; August * 14 - In transit to Switzerland unveils French President Armand Fallières in Besancon a monument to the anarchist theorist Pierre-Joseph Proudhon , who was born here a hundred years ago. * 16 - Yet there is a fire at the World Exhibition in Brussels . Among others, the French, British and Belgian department go up in flames. * 22 - Japan annexes Korea . The end of the Chosun Dynasty Korea which since 1392 has ruled. * 27 - Clément van Maasdijk crashed with his plane near Schaarsbergen. This makes him the first Dutch airline victim. * 28 - The first Dutch Fly Society in West Brabant takes Air Station Molenheide in use, the first Dutch flight school. ; September * 1 - Creation of the Brazilian soccer club SC Corinthians . * 1 - Pope Pius X , the Anti-Modernist Need mandatory for holders of ecclesiastical office. ; October * 4 - Revolution in Portugal . King Emanuel II flight to Britain . Portugal becomes a republic. Head of the provisional government, the literature professor Téofilo Braga . * 6 - Francisco I. Madero flight from Mexico to the United States . * 8 - The Dutch Ministry of Colonies ordered the first submarine, the AI at the shipyard Royal Schelde Society . * 10 - At the shipyard of Belfast , the RMS Olympic was launched. * 30 - ( United Kingdom ) - The New Zealand physicist Ernest Rutherford discovered the atomic nucleus and the proton . ; November * 1 - The US is the NAACP who founded the emancipation of black citizens pursuing. * 10 - Madero 's Plan of San Luis Potosi is triggered the Mexican Revolution begins. ; December * 3 - Georges Claude showcases in Paris the first neon lamp . * 10 - The Dutch professor Van der Waals receives the Nobel Prize for physics for his work on the equation of state of liquids and gases . ; without date * In France, the cigarette brand Hongroise marketed, which will soon be renamed Gauloises . The dark-tobacco cigarettes have quickly gained popularity among artists and intellectuals. * The French possessions Chad , Congo and Gabon are merged into French Equatorial Africa . * Ivan Pavlov wrote after his experiments with dogs his theories of conditional reflexes. * General Henry Hughes Wilson follows General James Grierson as Director Operations of the War Office . * When looking for a menu with lots of fruit muesli developed. * Approximately 70% of the Dutch population now lives in cities. Music Classical Music * Claude Debussy composed Petite pièce for clarinet and orchestra * Franz Lehar wrote the operetta Gypsy Liebe * Jules Massenet wrote the opera Don Quichotte * Giacomo Puccini wrote the opera La Fanciulla del West * Percy Aldridge Grainger wrote his version of Shallow Brown Pop Music Singles released *I Hear You Calling Me John McCormack *Pleurez, pleurez, mes yeux Marguerite Sylva *Manon: Ah! fuyez, douce image Aristodemo Giorgini Premieres * March 27 : Ture Rangströms Dithyrambe * March 30 : Christian Sindings Tre blomstersange * April 7 : Johan Halvorsens music at Agilulf the vise can be heard in Oslo * May 5 : Johan Halvorsens Norway's greeting to Theodore Roosevelt * November 4 : Frank Bridges Three sketches for piano * November 17 : Frank Bridges Five entr'actes (incidental music) * November 26 : Hjalmar Borgstrøms Sørgemarsch lift minde to Johan Selmer * December 3 : Hjalmar Borgstrøms Piano Concerto Literature * The German writer Paul Heyse received the Nobel Prize for Literature * Howards End by EM Forster * Whats Wrong With The World by GK Chesterton * Deviations from the Charles Woestijne * April 7 : first performance of Agilulf the vise of Hans E. Kinck * November 16 : first performance of Livet i vold of Knut Hamsun Art * Spielende nackte Menschen, Ernst Ludwig Kirchner , Pinakothek der Moderne * The Firebird (1910) Léon Bakst * Pferd in der Landschaft(1910) Franz Marc ,Museum Folkwang , Essen Architecture * Looshaus''Michaelerplatz, ViennaAdolf Loos * ''Station Genval (1910) G. Lulle Born ; January * 12 - Gery Leuliet , French bishop * 12 - Luise Rainer , Austrian actress * 15 - Stephen Gilbert , British painter and sculptor (deceased in 2007 ) * 23 - Django Reinhardt , Belgian guitarist (deceased in 1953 ) * 25 - Stefan Themerson , Polish-British poet, writer, filmmaker, composer and philosopher (deceased in 1988 ) ; February * 1 - Ngabo Ngawang Jigme , Tibetan politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 2 - Henk Beernink , Dutch politician (deceased in 1979 ) * 3 - Moshe Czerniak , Polish-Palestinian-Israeli chess player, writer, journalist and chess coach (deceased in 1984 ) * 3 - Arie van Leeuwen , Dutch athlete (deceased in 2000 ) * 4 - Uys Krige , South African writer (deceased in 1987 ) * 5 - Ida Degrande , Belgian athlete (deceased ??) * 5 - Francisco Varallo , Argentine footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 7 - Oscar Van Rumst , Belgian athlete (deceased in 1960 ) * 9 - Jacques Monod , French biochemist and Nobel Laureate (deceased in 1976 ) * 12 - Georgette Rejewski , Flemish actress and speech therapist (deceased in 2014 ) * 12 - Bernard Slicher Bath , Dutch agricultural historian (deceased in 2004 ) * 13 - William Shockley , British-American physicist and Nobel laureate (deceased in 1989 ) * 15 - Irena Sendler , Polish resistance fighter (deceased in 2008 ) * 20 - Helmut Salden , German-Dutch letter and book designer (deceased in 1996 ) * 26 - Daniel Noteboom , Dutch chess (deceased in 1932 ) * 27 - Joan Bennett , American actress (deceased in 1990 ) * 27 - Severinus Desiré Emanuels , Dutch politician and diplomat (deceased in 1981 ) ; March * 1 - Archer JP Martin , British chemistry and Nobel Laureate (deceased in 2002 ) * 1 - David Niven , British actor (deceased in 1983 ) * 5 - Momofuku Ando , Taiwanese-Japanese entrepreneur, inventor of instant noodles (deceased in 2007 ) * 5 - Iustin Moisescu , Romanian professor and clergyman (deceased in 1986 ) * 6 - Ejler Bille , Danish painter, sculptor and poet (deceased in 2004 ) * 9 - Samuel Barber , American composer (deceased in 1981 ) * 9 - Raymond Henri Pos , Surinamese lawyer and diplomat (deceased in 1964 ) * 10 - Rie Briejer , Dutch athlete (deceased in 1999 ) * 11 - Jacinta Marto , Portuguese visionary in Fatima (deceased in 1920 ) * 12 - László Lékai , Hungarian archbishop and cardinal (deceased in 1986 ) * 12 - Roger L. Stevens , American theatrical producer (deceased in 1998 ) * 15 - Thomas Richards , British athlete (deceased in 1985 ) * 17 - Ralph Pratt , American race car driver (deceased in 1981 ) * 23 - Akira Kurosawa , Japanese film director (deceased in 1998 ) * 24 - Richard Conte , American actor (deceased in 1975 ) * 25 - Magda Olivero , Italian soprano deceased 2014 ) * 26 - Jacques Nathan Garamond , French artist (deceased in 2001 ) * 27 - John R. Pierce , American electrical engineer and science fiction writer (deceased in 2002 ) * 28 - Estanislao Fernandez , Filipino lawyer and politician (deceased in 1982 ) ; April * 14 - Werner Wolf Glaser , Swedish composer (deceased in 2006 ) * 15 - Miguel Najdorf , Polish chess player (deceased in 1997 ) * 19 - Magdalon Monsen , Norwegian footballer (deceased in 1953 ) * 23 - Piet Aalberse , CSF Dutch politician and Member of Parliament (deceased in 1989 ) * 29 - Eva Besnyö , Hungarian-Dutch photographer (deceased in 2003 ) ; May * 1 - Dirk Flentrop , Dutch organ builder (deceased in 2003 ) * 3 - Adriaan van Hees , Dutch actor and NSB (deceased in 1976 ) * 9 - Antoon van Schendel , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1990 ) * 12 - Dorothy Crowfoot Hodgkin , British chemist and Nobel Laureate (deceased in 1994 ) * 12 - Johan Ferrier , Surinamese president (deceased in 2010 ) * 22 - Peter Kuhn , Dutch cartoonist (Captain Rob) (deceased in 1966 ) * 23 - Artie Shaw , American jazz musician (deceased in 2004 ) * 29 - Ralph Metcalfe , American athlete and politician (deceased in 1978 ) * 30 - Ferdinand Daučík , Slovak footballer and football coach (deceased in 1986 ) * 30 - Inge Meysel , German actress (deceased in 2004 ) ; June * 2 - Peter Pears , English tenor (deceased in 1986 ) * 4 - Christopher Cockerell , British inventor of the hovercraft (deceased in 1999 ) * 7 - Arthur Gardner , American film and television producer (deceased in 2014 ) * 8 - Mücke Erich Berger , an East German politician (deceased in 1998 ) * 10 - Howlin 'Wolf , American blues singer and guitarist (deceased in 1976 ) * 11 - Jacques Cousteau , French oceanographer (deceased in 1997 ) * 11 - Adolf Langer , Czech composer, conductor, pedagogue and publicist (deceased in 1986 ) * 11 - Daan Modderman , Dutch driver of the chariot and television personality (deceased in 1991 ) * 15 - David Rose , American composer, arranger, songwriter, pianist and conductor (deceased in 1990 ) * 17 - H. Owen Reed , American composer, music educator, conductor and musicologist (deceased in 2014 ) * 19 - Raymond Micah , Belgian composer, conductor and music teacher (deceased in 2006 ) * 23 - Gordon Hinckley , American clergyman (deceased in 2008 ) * 25 - Gerrit Willem Kastein , Dutch physician and resistance hero (deceased in 1943 ) ; July * 4 - Gloria Stuart , American actress (deceased in 2010 ) * 10 - Edgardo Toetti , Italian athlete (deceased in 1968 ) * 11 - Enrique Guaita , Italo-Argentine footballer (deceased in 1959 ) * 11 - Johanna Schouten Elsenhout , Surinamese poet (deceased in 1992 ) * 13 - Lien Gisolf , Dutch athlete (deceased in 1993 ) * 14 - William Hanna , American producer, director and creator of animated films (including The Flintstones ) (deceased in 2001 ) * 18 - Mamadou Dia , Senegalese Prime Minister (deceased in 2009 ) * 21 - Viggo Kampmann , Danish politician (deceased in 1976 ) * 27 - Lupita Tovar , Mexican actress ; August * 1 - Erik Lönnroth , Swedish historian (deceased in 2002 ) * 2 - Hilda van Aalten , Dutch actress and businesswoman (deceased in 1999 ) * 4 - Anita Page , American actress (deceased in 2008 ) * 5 - Herminio Masantonio , Argentine footballer (deceased in 1956 ) * 9 - Robert Van Gulik , Dutch sinologist, diplomat and author (deceased in 1967 ) * 12 - Jane Wyatt , American actress (deceased in 2006 ) * 14 - Yvette Lebon , French actress (deceased in 2014 ) * 14 - Pierre Schaeffer , French composer and founder of musique concrète (deceased in 1995 ) * 16 - Mae Clarke , American actress (deceased in 1992 ) * 16 - Jaap Valkhoff , Dutch musician, composer and lyricist (deceased in 1992 ) * 17 - Johan Manusama , "president in exile of the Republik Maluku Selatan (RMS) (deceased in 1995 ) * 18 - Gerrit Keizer , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1980 ) * 23 - Giuseppe Meazza , Italian soccer (deceased in 1979 ) * 26 - Hans Houtzager sr. , Dutch athlete (deceased in 1993 ) * 27 - Mother Teresa (deceased in 1997 ) * 29 - Renaat Braem , Flemish Belgian architect (deceased in 2001 ) ; September * 3 - Kitty Carlisle Hart , American actress (deceased in 2007 ) * 3 - Maurice Papon , French police officer, politician and war criminal (deceased in 2007 ) * 12 - Billy Devore , American race car driver (deceased in 1985 ) * 22 - Gyorgy Faludy , Jewish-Hungarian poet, writer and translator (deceased in 2006 ) * 28 - Diosdado Macapagal , Philippine president (deceased in 1997 ) ; October * 1 - Bonnie Parker , joined with Clyde Barrow infamous American duo Bonnie and Clyde (deceased in 1934 ) * 1 - Attilio Pavesi , Italian cyclist (deceased in 2011 ) * 8 - Albert Milhado , Dutch (sports) journalist (deceased in 2001 ) * 8 - Spider Webb , American race car driver (deceased in 1990 ) * 10 - Cesar Bogaert , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1988 ) * 13 - Magnar Isaksen , Norwegian footballer (deceased in 1979 ) * 14 - Marinus Hendrik Gelinck , Dutch lawyer (deceased in 1989 ) * 17 - Gerard Desmet , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 1976 ) * 20 - Irena Górska-Damięcka , Polish actress and theater director (deceased in 2008 ) * 25 - Johnny Mauro , American race car driver (deceased in 2003 ) * 27 - Mark Light , American race car driver (deceased in 1975 ) * 29 - Aurélie Nemours , French painter (deceased in 2005 ) ; November * 6 - Erik Ode , German actor (deceased in 1983 ) * 10 - Raoul Diagne , French footballer and football coach (deceased in 2002 ) * 10 - Albert Vermaere , Belgian politician and mayor (deceased in 1993 ) * 13 , Stanislaus Kobierski , German footballer (deceased in 1972 ) * 14 - Silvio Oddi , Italian Cardinal (deceased in 2001 ) * 19 - Georg Köhl , German footballer (deceased in 1944 ) * 20 - Willem Jacob van Stockum , Dutch theoretical physicist (deceased in 1944 ) * 22 - Cor Galis , Dutch radio maker (deceased in 1997 ) * 23 - Evert Vermeer , Dutch politician (deceased in 1960 ) * 29 - Hans Singer , Dutch economist (deceased in 2006 ) * 30 - Henk Feldmeijer , Dutch fascist politician and member of the Waffen-SS (deceased in 1945 ) ; December * 2 - Taisto Mäki , Finnish athlete (deceased in 1979 ) * 4 - Ramaswamy Venkataraman , Indian Minister (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - Duncan McNaughton , Canadian athlete (deceased in 1998 ) * 7 - Ambrosio Padilla , Filipino lawyer, basketball and Senator (deceased 1996 ) * 9 - Henry Lee Giclas , American astronomer (deceased in 2007 ) * 10 - Sidney Fox , American actress (including The Bad Sister ) (deceased in 1942 ) * 13 - Marjorie Grene , American philosopher (deceased in 2009 ) * 16 - Egill Jacobsen , Danish artist (deceased in 1998 ) * 19 - Francisque Collomb , Mayor French (deceased in 2009 ) * 24 - Ellen Braumüller , German athlete (deceased in 1991 ) * 29 - Ronald Coase , British economist (deceased in 2013 ) * 30 - Paul Bowles , American writer, poet and composer (deceased in 1999 ) * 30 - Herman van der Horst , Dutch film director, producer and screenwriter (deceased in 1976 ) Deceased ; January * 5 - Léon Walras (75), French economist ; February * 9 - Michael Febres Cordero (55) Ecuadorian brother and saint * 14 - Giovanni Passannante (60) Italian anarchist * 17 - Hippolyte Fontaine (76), French industrialist ; April * 1 - Andreas Achenbach (94), German landscape painter * 14 - Constant Hansen (76), Flemish writer * 21 - Mark Twain (74), American writer * 26 - Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson (77), Norwegian writer, journalist and politician ; May * 6 - King Edward VII of the United Kingdom (68) * 16 - Henri-Edmond Cross (53), French painter * 18 - Pauline Viardot-Garcia (88), Spanish-French singer and composer * 27 - Robert Koch (66), German bacteriologist * 29 - Mili Balakirev (73), Russian composer ; July * 10 - Johann Gottfried Galle (98), German astronomer ; August * 13 - Florence Nightingale (90), British nurse, pioneer and founder of modern nursing * 26 - William James (68), American philosopher and psychologist * 29 - Johan Eilerts de Haan (44), Dutch explorer ; September * 7 - William Holman Hunt (83), English painter * 29 - Winslow Homer (74), American painter ; October * 1 - Joseph Wynkoop (68), Dutch (chief) rabbi and Hebraist * 8 - Henri Jan Landrieu (64), Belgian politician * 10 - Willem Maris (66), Dutch painter * 30 - Henri Dunant (82), Swiss banker and founder of the Red Cross ; November * 20 - Leo Tolstoy (82), Russian author (including Anna Karenina and War and Peace ) * 23 - Hawley Harvey Crippen (48), nicknamed Dr. Crippen (killed his wife and became the center of a notorious English murder case) Category:1910